<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pettynette by constant_consumption</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354960">Pettynette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_consumption/pseuds/constant_consumption'>constant_consumption</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, bridgette cheng the therapist, marinette vlogs, salty one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_consumption/pseuds/constant_consumption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette vlogs, Bridgette the therapist calls Mme. Rossi, and there is a very satisfying “I told you so.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pettynette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Marinette turned towards Alya, placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked her friend in the eyes. “You really believe Lila? Just-- wait. Alya. I want you to critically analyze everything that’s come out of Lila’s mouth since she’s gotten here, then think about what you know about me, then look me in the eyes and tell me what you think is really going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on, girl. Lila’s not lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humor me, Alya. Please.” Marinette let her hand drop to her side, giving Alya a few moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, I can’t believe you! You know I’m good at reading people. Lila’s not lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose, looked skywards, and let out a prayer to whatever God was out there. Sometimes, she wished she took after her Grandpa Rolland, and actually knew a real prayer or two. Then, she laughed and pulled out her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Alya, say that one more time for the camera!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya laughed. Marinette was always up to some weird antics, and she’s sure that her whole disliking Lila thing would pass soon. So, she humored Marinette, like always, and raised her hand in faux-oath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Alya Cesaire, have critically thought about what Lila’s said and Marinette’s character and say that Lila isn’t lying. Girl, why are you even videotaping this? You know that I’m always right,” Alya nudged Marinette in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette flipped the camera to selfie mode. “You heard it here today, folks. The time is 4:17 on the 15th of May, 2020. We’re in Paris, next to Tom &amp; Sabine’s Boulangerie, the weather is bright and sunny out, and one Mlle. Cesaire says that Lila Rossi isn’t lying. I’ll play this when she’s proved wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge grin into the camera, then Marinette slipped her phone back into her bag, satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand why you do stuff like this, Marinette.” Alya shook her head and smiled fondly at her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All in due time, Alya. All in due time.” Marinette hooked her arm around Alya’s, then pointed skywards. “Onwards, my delusional friend! To the palace of sweets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This might have been the quickest Marinette’s receipts had ever come to fruition, and it wasn’t even intentional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, the uber concerned therapist Francois Dupont was looking into Lila for weeks. At first, Bridgette had been confused. A lot of students from Mme. Bustier’s class came to her and started talking about how inferior and unaccomplished they felt in comparison to a Mlle. Lila Rossi. Bridgette never heard of the girl and figured she must be new. She called the girl into her office, and the girl started spinning the most unbelievable tales for her. Although she made little comment on her obvious lies throughout the session, as a trained and seasoned therapist, she knew disillusioned when she saw it. A quick search on the internet after confirmed that the girl was indeed lying, both to herself and her classmates. It was an extremely worrying case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at her requests for Lila to come back and talk to her, it was met with blunt refusals and statements that she was ‘too good’ for therapy. Bridgette heard plenty of people talk down about therapy before, but Lila clearly needed help if she was prone to lying so much.It was dangerous to herself and the people around her. And since the student refused to come in, she had to take action into her own hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of response from the contact listed on Lila’s papers worried her. She went for one day, then two days, then three days without a response. Just when Bridgette started to think that she sent it to the wrong email address, a response came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a really weird email, saying that her daughter wasn’t lying and she must be an awful therapist for undermining her daughter’s accomplishments, with a threat to get the embassy involved to fire her. There were so many things wrong with the email, that Bridgette didn’t even know where to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to make sure, though: “Felix, ambassadors aren’t allowed to sign off emails from their personal account using the logo of their country’s embassy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s highly frowned upon, but not illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever come across an ambassador that threatens someone in an email from the embassy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a shuffling of paper from the other end. “Bridgette, did someone threaten you? Give me names. I’ll have papers served to them before the day is through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fiance’s protectiveness brought a smile to her face. Though they were originally enemies, he now cared for her so fiercely that it was funny to think back to their high school days. “It’s fine, Felix. It’s just a troubled student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who threatens a person’s livelihood using a fake embassy sign off is not just a troubled student. They must be a pathological liar. I’m sure you can handle it if it’s just a student, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can! I’ll tell you all about it when we both get home. I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. “I love you too, Bridgette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bridgette always thought it was cute how shy Felix was. There was a japanese term for it. She’s not sure, though she’s had a few students mention it before. Tsundere, maybe? Yes, her fiance was a tsundere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched online to find Mme. Rossi’s contact info, sent a brief summary of the situation and the responding documentation. If Mme. Rossi wanted to come in to talk to her daughter, she highly encouraged it, but if she could let Bridgette know beforehand, that would be wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even twenty minutes went by before the response came in. There’s a quick phone call and the details were ironed out. Mme. Rossi would be coming to school in twenty minutes, right after lunch ends, and she would make her daughter apologize to the class. Bridgette would be there as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her daughter apologized, Mme. Rossi would talk to Bridgette about Lila seeing a psychiatrist regularly. It sounded perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not perfect. Bridgette, unfortunately, had severely underestimated how much Lila did to screw the other kids over. All of Mme. Bustier’s students who had come to her only talked about how great Lila was, and how awful they felt in comparison. None of them ever mentioned that they were giving up their own opportunities because Lila said she could provide them with better ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette, bless her soul, helped the whole class calm down. Honestly, Bridgette loved Marinette to pieces, even before this. She was such a good class president, and she always helped her classmates out with whatever problems they had. Marinette was also very vocal about her feelings, which Bridgette appreciated as they started up a fast friendship outside of school. Bridgette didn’t need friends who didn’t talk about their feelings; she spent way too much time psychoanalyzing people for a living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, everyone. Nathan, even though you didn’t submit your comic on time, there’s another competition deadline at the end of next week. It’s a little bit of a time crunch, but you can do it. Nino, you and Kitty Section can collaborate, and then we can see if Clara or Jagged can help us out with introductions. Max, there’s still plenty of time before you start applying for astronaut programs. Alix and Kim, even though you can’t compete in the skating competition you wanted too, I heard there’s still spots in the speed skating section if you sign up quickly. And Rose, I’m sure that Prince Ali will understand the situation and take an apology; it’s not like anything you did smeared his name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was such a soothing presence. Bridgette should really introduce Marinette to Felix. She got the feeling that Felix would like what a force of nature Marinette was. She was certainly doing much better than she and Felix had when they were back in high school. Bridgette could definitely understand the rest of Mme. Bustier’s class being jealous of Marinette-- the girl was only sixteen and she won critical acclaim from figures that had international fame-- yet she somehow made herself so personable that the class never thought her accomplishments overshadowed their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cattish grin crept up her favorite student’s face. Marinette turned to her best friend, then pressed play. When had Marinette even gotten her phone hooked up to the projector system?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video made Alya flush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say it. I told you so!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is this... pretty poorly written? yes. but therapeutic for no good reason? also yes.<br/>The first of many one shots that explore random ways lila and others get exPoSed because the real world has ways to check the craziness in the world of MLB<br/>Titles of other oneshots: Tweetinette, Clickbaitinette, Rockinette, Insuredinette, Scarfinette<br/>not sure which one I want to work on next so if there's a preference based on title or any other scratches you wanna itch just leave a comment and i might write it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>